


Bad Luck

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt Foggy Nelson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: We had a date but I got injured and was calling to tell you that I'm in the ER. No, you really don't have to come down. Well, if you're gonna be worried I'll see you soon..





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of the Tumblr Prompt: "We had a date but I got injured and was calling to tell you that I'm in the ER. No, you really don't have to come down. Well, if you're gonna be worried I'll see you soon."
> 
>  
> 
> It practically sang Matt x Foggy

FOGGY

 

FOGGY

 

FOGGY

 

“Matty? Matty! You picked up! Oh, thank god, I didn’t know if you were gonna pick up, I called you like five times – oh shit, you were probably getting ready, that’s why you didn’t pick up, wow, I’m a complete ass, of course you were getting ready. I’m supposed to be over at your place in like fifteen, you were probably ab- “

 

“Foggy…” Matt chuckled warmly, “…. If you need to cancel, just say so.”

 

He knew that that when Foggy babbled like that, he was trying to avoid saying something outright. He should have known that Foggy would back out… it made sense, they had only just repaired their relationship, it was all a bit tense. Foggy didn’t like Daredevil, but still agreed to go on a date with Matt after setting up Nelson and Murdock again.

 

It was a shock that Foggy agreed to the date in the first place.

 

“But I don’t! I really, really don’t!”

 

Matt frowned as Foggy continued.

 

“I just… there’s been some, uh, complications.”

 

“Complications.” 

 

Usually he was the one coming up with excuses like this… Foggy was almost always good at keeping dates.

 

“Yeah! You see, I was running late, and I thought it would be a good idea t- OUCH, okay more of the numbing stuff please and thank you- to take a taxi to your apartment so that I could make it on time and, well… a tree fell on me.”

 

“A tree fell on you?!” Matt didn’t know his voice could go that high. He would be embarrassed if his heart wasn’t hammering. Taking a deep breath, he focused on Foggys’ heartbeat and breath over the line. Both were steady, but this didn’t do much to ease Matt’s anxiety.

 

“No, not on me exactly, on the taxi… almost on top of me, but not quite. I’m a little banged up but- “

 

“-Where are you?” Matt was already grabbing his keys, preparing to climb up to the rooftops and head out.

 

“Matty, honestly, you’re overreacting! I’m okay, you don’t have t- “

 

“Where. Are. You?”

 

“Oooh, serious voice.” Foggy hissed in pain and Matt’s hand tightened on his phone, “At the hospital. ER wing. The nurse stitching me up needs to get her eyes tested, no offense or anything, but I think I’d prefer Clai- AAH!” Foggys’ words disappeared on another breath of pain.

 

“I’ll see you in twenty.” Matt’s voice was rough as he raced up to the roof, his grip almost snapping his stick in half.

 

“… The hospital is forty minutes away.”

 

“Twenty minutes Foggy.” Matt hung up and leapt to the first rooftop, racing towards the hospital, choosing the path that was least likely to cause him to run into workers or anything.

 

The roofs were silent and made the static of worry permeate Matt’s brain. His ears itched, and his feet felt like lead. He needed to get to Foggy, and quickly.

 

He made it to the hospital in record time, jumping down into a nearby alleyway and tapping his way into the building, fully intending to play the ‘blind card’ as much as possible. Needless to say, the nurse was very happy to help, leading him in the direction of the ER, where Matt was instantly drawn to Foggy’s voice.

 

“Yes, I am very aware of my injuries, no, I don’t want to stay overnight for observation. I am fine and- “

 

Matt gently pushed a curtain to one side, smiling as Foggy sighed in relief.

 

“Thank god…. So how is it having an idiot for a boyfriend?”

 

Matt smirked when Foggy’s heartbeat increased at the word he’d unconsciously used. “Can’t be any different from having an idiot friend… how bad is it?”

 

He could smell the blood, so it was an effort to keep his voice calm.

 

“Eleven stitches in the forehead, splints on three broken fingers and a swollen eye… not bad really. The driver got away with only scratches and bumps though, lucky bastard.”

 

Matt felt his breath stop in his throat, trying to pull his thoughts away from how lucky Foggy actually was. It could have been a lot worse.

 

And then a thought occurred to him.

 

“There aren’t many trees in Hell’s Kitchen… how did you manage to find the one that was ready to fall?”

 

“My good luck…. If that’s what you can call it.” Foggy smiled sheepishly up at Matt, “Can we postpone the date?”

 

Leaning over, Matt gently kissed the other man on the cheek, hoping he’d missed any wounds, before straightening back up. “I’ll wait for as long as you need Foggy… always.”


End file.
